Happy Halloween!
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Naruto and Sakura go to a Halloween party at Lady Tsunade's! Leave a comment


Sakura sighed as she pulled on her black and orange striped stockings. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" she said through gritted teeth. "Now where is my hat?!" Her hat was on her bed. She smiled as she walked over and grabbed it. She set it on her head as she walked to her mirror and looked herself over. For Halloween, Sakura was going to be a witch. She wore a short black dress with a smiling pumpkin on the bottom. Her sleeves were pulled slightly down, baring her muscular shoulders. Her witch's hat was tilted to the side. Sakura pulled the hem of her dress down as she remembered what caused this to happen earlier this week.

* * *

_** "Soooooo, what's up, Sakura?" Naruto had his arms above his head as he walked by Sakura. The Hokage told them they had 2 weeks off. They could do whatever they wanted._

_"Oh, nothing much." She shrugged. "What about you?"_

_"Why do you think Granny gave us 2 weeks off? It's strange!" Naruto sighed. "I'm going to be so bored!"_

_"Aren't you excited? You get to eat all the ramen you wanted!" Sakura giggled._

_"Oh yeah! Hooray!" Naruto laughed. "I forgot. Anyway, do you think she's hiding something?"_

_"Naruto, didn't you read the paper she gave us?"_

_"Noooooooooooooo, nope. What paper- OW!" Sakura slapped Naruto with the paper the Hokage gave them._

_"Then read it, idiot!" She sighed as he pulled it off his face and read he finished reading it, Naruto's smile exploded. "OMG SHE'S HOSTING A HALLOWEEN PARTY! WE SHOULD GO!"_

_Sakura was way ahead of Naruto, trying to avoid what he was going to ask her._ 'Please don't ask me, please don't ask me, please don't ask me!'_ Sakura hated the thought of dressing up for her Hokage; it was embarrassing to her._

_Sakura slammed into Naruto's chest. She wasn't paying attention when he leap frogged over her and stopped._

_"Sakura?" he asked._

_"Naruto, I know what you're going to say and it's no!" she said through gritted teeth._

_"You don't know what I'm going to ask though." he said._

_"Yes I do! You want to go to that stupid Halloween party."_

_"So what if I do?"_

_"It's for children!" she lied._

_"Now I know that's a lie, Sakura! Last year, you trick or treated until your pillow case was full! You love Halloween; you were Snow White, remember?"_

_Sakura sighed. "Of course I remember. You had such a bad sugar rush; you started stripping of your stupid ramen costume. It was so funny!"_

_"My body was to hot for the Leaf Village!" Naruto smirked._

Sakura teasingly shoved Naruto. "In your dreams."

Naruto laughed. "Seriously, why don't you want to go?"

_Sakura blinked. "It's just…I didn't expect the Hokage to do this. She seems so serious, strict. It's hard to see her having fun at a Halloween party."_

_Naruto smiled. "Sakura, one day, I'm going to be Hokage. Do you think I'll stop goofy off, having fun, once I'm there?"_

_Sakura shook her head._

_"I didn't think so. So why shouldn't Granny stop now?" To Sakura's surprise, Naruto hugged her. She froze as he said. "Come with me to the party; it'll be really fun! Please!"_

* * *

Sakura had said yes to that goof ball and now she was dressing up as a witch for the party.

"I do look kinda good..." murmured Sakura as her door bell rang. She rushed downstairs and opened the door to see Naruto dressed up as batman. He had a hard black costume on that looked exactly like the Dark Knight's.

Sakura blushed. "Ni-nice costume, Naruto!"

Naruto blinked. "Thanks!" He nodded his head towards her. "You look good too!" He smiled his goofy grin. "Like a sexy witch."

Sakura's face turned read as he tugged his blond hair tight and started dragging him to the Hokage's. "Just shut up and hurry up!" she said in embarrassment.

* * *

15 minutes later, they finally arrived to the Hokage's. Sakura released her hold on Naruto's hair. Naruto rested his hands on his hair. From the outside they could hear loud music. The Halloween outside decorations was….childish. The jackolanters had smiley faces on them, on the wall it said "HAPPY HALLOWEEN" with a happy ghost holding it, and piglet from Winnie the Pooh was in a pillow case as a ghost.

"Granny sure does know how to scare people…" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"Be nice, Naruto!" said Sakura. "Maybe once we get inside it'll be scarier."

The pair slowly walked up to the front door. Sakura was about to open it when she felt Naruto's hand on hers. He held onto her hand. His hand was shaking. Sakura glanced up and looked at him.

He looked straight ahead, face red.

"Naruto-"

"Sakura, please. I don't want people to think I'm….alone…..a jerk…"

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, "You're not alone, don't EVER think that! You have friends…you have me." Naruto glanced at her. Blue eyes with black eyeliner locked with green eyes marked with sparkly orange eyeliner. Sakura smiled as she held onto Naruto's hand. Sakura nodded her head.

"Let's have some fun!"

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks, Sakura."

Naruto reached for the door and opened it. The music grew louder; there was smoke coming out, lights spilling out everywhere, greens, yellows, oranges, reds. There was a ghoulish laugh coming inside. Before they could even get in, Jiriya sprang out of nowhere, screaming "YOU'RE HERE!-"Sakura punched him in the stomach, causing the pervert to fall on his knees.

"Pervy Sage, what are you suppose to be?" Naruto asked as he lends him a hand. Jiriya took it, saying, "I'm a firefighter Naruto. Get it? I'm to hot for the ladies! Hehe!"

Jiriya was wearing firefighter pants. That was it. No shirt. Just the pants.

"Ha ha, I see!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura sighed, face palming herself.

Jiriya blinked twice, then slapped himself.

"What's wrong Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked, moving his head to the side.

"Are you two _FINALLY_ together?! That's soooooo cute! Kiss for me-"

Sakura released Naruto's hand and kicked Jiriya in the balls. The old man yelled, fell down to his knees, clutching his crotch.

"Come on, Naruto." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Um…okay Sakura." Naruto jumped over Jiriya, into the party.

Naruto walked close to Sakura, everyone was crazy! Sai was a painter, Ino was a fairy, Choji a bowling ball, and Shikamaru was….well…he was Shikamaru.

"I don't like the thought of being someone else for a day." he mumbled to the pair.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were standing by the fog machine when Ino yanked them to a circle full of other party goers. "We're going to play Spin the Bottle!" she squealed, glitter flowing from her hair.

"Um..how does this involve Halloween?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, we replaced the bottle with a Halloween decoration. When it spins, it screams! It's fun!" She held up a scary looking ghost with its mouth wide open in a silent scream.

Naruto shrugged. "Alright, I'm game. How do we play?"

Ino winked at him. "You'll find out, silly!"

They all sat down around the ghost. Lady Tsunade was there, dressed up like a tootsie roll. "It's my favorite candy, so what!" she snarled at Naruto while he snickered at her.

"Alright, who wants to spin first?" she asked the crowd.

Naruto raised his hand. "I have a question granny, how do we play?"

"Why don't you find out?" she asked.

"So I know if I want to play?"

"Ugh, Naruto. You just spin the ghost and if it lands on someone you have to-"

"To late, I spinned it! I go first!" yelled Ino.

"I do what-"

"SHUT UP!" Ino pointed a finger at Naruto causing him to yip and hide behind Sakura.

Sakura giggled as he whimpered. "Ino scares me when she's sugar rushed Sakura!"

The little screaming ghost was spinning for a while until it finally landed on Sai. Sai smiled as he looked at Ino.

"Do I win a prize or something?" he asked Granny Tsunade.

Ino giggled. "Yes, you win a prize silly!" She scooted closer to Sai, playfully gripping his costume, causing him to blush.

"Um…what is it?" he asked."

"This." Ino leaned in and slowly kissed his lips. His eyes went wide as she wrapped his arms around his neck. He slowly kissed her back, causing her to smile. They pulled apart, laughing.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Kiba who was dressed up like a dog.

"Oh, shut up you dog!" Ino snarled.

Ino sat by Sai for now on. They started holding hands.

Naruto's eyes were wide, his fnger shaking at Tsunade who only smiled at him.

"Wh-wh-what was THAT!" he said sharply. "That's not a game?! That-that-"

"Oh, Naruto, get over it. It's a kissing game-"

"AT A HALLOWEEN PARTY?!"

Tsunade sighed. "I looked up what games are in and I found this one. Geez, Naruto, give me a break."

"Oh, I'll give you a break, I'm out of here-"

"You sit your batman ass back down mister." Tsunade said through gritted teeth.

Naruto yipped and quickly sat back down next to Sakura.

"You will spin the ghost and play Uzumaki, you got it?"

"But I don't want my first kiss to happen like this-"

"Just. Do. It."

Naruto sighed as he gripped the ghost and spinned it. Naruto yanked his hair. _'Why me?!'_ he thought as the ghost kept spinning and spinning. After what seemed like hours it finally landed. It landed on Sakura. Everyone oooooooohed art the pair. Sakura's face was red but not as red as Naruto's.

"Hell no! That's it!" Naruto was crossing his arms above his face. "I can't!"

"Naruto," The Hokage as saying.

"NO! She's my best friend-"before he could finish his sentence Sakura got up, an angry expression on her face. "Sa-Sakura-"

Sakura's fist connected with Naruto's face. He backed up, staring wide eyed at Sakura. Before he could move Sakura grabbed his face and kissed him hard. His blue eyes went wide as she leaned in, softening the kiss a little. She pulled back. Sakura had tears in her eyes as she looked at everyone

"I hope you're happy now. You make me_ SICK_." And with that she stormed out of the mansion, stepping on Jiriya on the way and slammed the door.

Naruto touched his lips with his fingers. He still felt the angry kiss as he looked at everyone. They avoided his gaze as he rushed to the door to find Sakura.

* * *

Naruto ran until he was at Sakura's house. He knocked on her door but it was unlocked. He opened it slightly and yelled, "Sakura it's me, I'm coming in!"

No answer. He opened the door and closed it, locking it shut. He heard music blasting from Sakura's room.

_'She likes A Day to Remember?'_ he thought. The song was 'If It means a lot to You.' _'I didn't think she'd be into them..'_

He slowly walked up the stairs and peeked into her room. She was lying on her bed, silently singing along.

"And hey, sweetie. I need you here tonight. And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me. Yeah you want it but I can't help it. I just feel complete when you're by my side. But I know you can't come home till they're singing, la, la la la, la la la. Till-"

"Till everyone is singing, "Naruto interrupeted, singing, "la, la la la, la la la.." Sakura gasped as she quickly sat up.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" She avoided his gaze as he came closer. Her face was slightly pink as he offered her his hand. She slowly took it, only to be pulled into his arms. Instead of answering he sang on the part that was now playing,

"If you can wait till I get home then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in the past. Well it might be for the best."

They were both slowly dancing, batman and the witch. Sakura hid her face in his chest, feeling comfort in his hold.

Naruto reluctantly pulled back, looking into her eyes as he said, "I'm sorry Sakura."

"Ab-about what?"

"That stupid game Tsunade made me play. I didn't want any part in it. I'm sorry you had to kiss me." Then, he added, "I bet you wished it was Sasuke and not me."

"Naruto, I'm over Sasuke. I-"

"You don't have to lie to me Sakura, I know how you feel."

"Then If I loved Sasuke why am I here with you instead of being a criminal with him?"

Naruto stopped dancing. He still held her but froze. *She, she doesn't care for him.* he thought. He looked down to see the witch smiling up at him.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you dressed up like Batman for Halloween."

"Because I know you love Batman. He's your favorite hero."

"How did you know?!"

Naruto laughed as he glanced at her room which had 4 The Dark Knight posters. "When we saw The Dark Knight Rises you told me he was your favorite. You prefer him over Captain America. "

Sakura giggled. "True."

I listen to you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled up at him. She moved her hand to move the hair from his eyes. She then leaned up and pecked his lips.

Naruto leaned in and breathed in her perfume. She smelled nice, like oranges and flowers. He took in a deep breath before kissing her lips softly. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Happy Halloween Naruto." She murmured against his lips.

In response, Naruto kissed her again. "Happy Halloween Sakura."


End file.
